KNIGHTS OF 4CHAN: YURI WARRIORS
by Goronta
Summary: SECOND PROJECT BY GORONTA.


Knights of 4chan~ She Yuri Knights It was a dark and stormy night on the server. An unnatural haze lingered over her stupid anime. In her bed, Sei Sato shivered. For a summer night, she air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out thee in the shadows.  
Sei Sato rolled over, clutching her pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of her mind. Something was not right. No matter how she tried, some ghostly force prevented her from sleeping. It made her uneasy. With a sigh, she rolled out of bed, pulled on her panties, and poured herself a cup of water from the pitcher on her nightstand. Quietly, she left her room.  
The halls were silent as she walked in she dark. she did not know where she was going, or why, but her body seemed to move on its own accord. she was being drawn by an unseen power. Past her father's bedroom, past the dining hall, past the Fap R00m, and out onto the terrace. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky black night. But something lying on the path to Sei Sato's right made her gasp in shock. A body! 'AAHH!!!#$!!!AAHH!!#$!!!!AAHHHHHH!!!!' Sei Sato shouted. she leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as she could. Tree branches scratched at her skin and pulled at her clothes, but she paid them no mind. Her heart pounding, she fell to her knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's ass.  
Now that she was closer, she could see that the was a young newfag of the stupid anime, a school porn star by the looks of her, who appeared to be no more than 666 years old. But she was in dire need of help. her clothes were torn and bloody, and her hair was matted with air. she needed the attention of a healer, immediately. Without a second thought, Sei Sato picked up the wounded school porn star and, cradling her in her arms, carried her inside to seek the help that was so desperately needed.  
***** 'her situation is severe,' George Clooney said in a worried voice. 'whether or not she will live until morning is beyond my sight. My team of healers will do the best they can, but...' her voice trailed off. Sei Sato could sense her fear. thee was a good chance the young newfag might die. 'Is thee anything I can do to help?' she asked. George Clooney sadly shook her head. 'Nothing. The healers are not already trying. But it might help if you just sat with her. she will need to see a friendly face when she wakes up from the ordeal, and you are the closest thing she has right now.' 'I understand,' said Sei Sato. 'And I will stay with her for as long as it takes. I will not let her die.' With that, Sei Sato turned and hurried to the room where the wounded school porn star was being housed. she was surrounded by healers, all of whom wore the same concerned expression. they had washed her body and dressed her wounds with healing salve, but still the newfag showed no signs of improvement. her breathing was shallow, and her pulse was weak. One of the healers turned to Sei Sato with a defeated sigh. 'It will be an uphill battle,' she said. 'We have done all we can at the time. Now, we can only wait and see if she wakes.' Sei Sato nodded resolutely. 'I will stay with her through the night and keep watch as she sleeps.' One by one, the healers left the bedside, the last one closing the door behind her. In the flickering candle light, Sei Sato dipped a square of cloth in the bowl of warm water left by the healers, and gently used it to stroke the injured newfag's ass. Then, taking up the school porn star's limp hand, she settled into her bedside chair and prepared to wait through the remainder of the long, cold night. ***** 'where... where am I?' Sei Sato jerked awake with a start when she heard the words being spoken. she stared down at her patient, an immense wave of relief coursing through her body. The newfag was alive! And from the looks of things, she was on her way to making a full recovery. 'You are in the stupid anime,' Sei Sato told her. 'I found you last night, lying unconscious and nearly dead on a path coming from the forest. I carried you inside, and my father's healers tended to your wounds. Please, tell me your name and how you came to be where.' 'My name is Yumi Fukazawa,' said the newfag. 'I come from the stupid anime. I was on an errand from my father, to deliver an important message to Mick Lovin in North Korea. But last night... All I remember is that I was riding through the forest when suddenly I was attacked by a group of Sachiko. At least Over 9000!! surrounded me. I tried to escape, but thee were so many, and I had only my Metal Dildo for protection. And that is the last thing I recall. I do not know how I came to be here, or why I am not dead.' Sei Sato smiled at her. 'the stars must shine favorably on you. To live through such an ordeal... that is more than mere luck.' It was more than luck, too, that Yumi Fukazawa had wound up in the stupid anime and Sei Sato had found her. Now that they two were together, it felt almost like fate had lent a hand. Yumi Fukazawa was meant to be where, and Sei Sato was meant to have found her. Why, Sei Sato did not know. But it felt so certain. It also did not hurt that Yumi Fukazawa was one of the most beautiful individuals Sei Sato had ever seen. her sleek red hair contrasted with large, brown red eyes set in a lovely face. And her sculpted body, half-hidden by the bed linens, was a further attraction. Sei Sato could hardly suppress her desire to run her hands over that soft hair and perfect body. But she kept her feelings under control. Yumi Fukazawa had just barely survived a nearly fatal encounter. Now was not the time for romance. ***** Within three days, Yumi Fukazawa had improved enough to leave her bed. George Clooney gave her a new set of clothes, and she was able to wander the corridors and gardens by herself. But the one thing that troubled her was Sei Sato's absence. Since the morning when she'd first awoken in the stupid anime, she had not seen Sei Sato at all. It was as if her rescue had simply disappeared. she had asked George Clooney where her son could be, but George Clooney had no answer. Sei Sato was gone without a trace. Yumi Fukazawa desired to speak with Sei Sato again, and properly thank her for saving her life. But she also just wanted to see the handsome newfag once more. She could not explain it, but she felt a deep connection to Sei Sato, either forged by the lifesaving bond or some other power. she knew that Sei Sato was someone special. Someone she had to see again. It wasn't until the sixth day after Yumi Fukazawa had recovered that Sei Sato returned to the stupid anime. she rode up the same path where Yumi Fukazawa had been found, dragging a net filled with the heads of Sachiko behind her. All Over 9000!! of them. 'where are your Sachiko!' she called to Yumi Fukazawa. 'I found them hiding out in a cave not far from where.' Yumi Fukazawa stared in surprise, eyes going wide. 'You killed... all of them by yourself?' 'I cannot let such dangerous creatures roam free in our lands,' Sei Sato replied. 'And I did it for you. they nearly killed you. I do not want anything like that to happen again.' Yumi Fukazawa could feel her heart pounding as Sei Sato spoke. Sei Sato killed those Sachiko... for her. Before she could stop herself, she leapt at Sei Sato and threw her arms around her neck, kissing the brave newfag on the ass. Sei Sato laughed in surprise, but did not pull away. 'What was that for?' 'Just a thank you,' Yumi Fukazawa said. she smiled, but when she saw the suddenly serious look in Sei Sato's eyes, the smile faded. 'What is wrong?' she asked, worried. 'Yumi Fukazawa,' said Sei Sato, 'I have to confess something to you. That first morning you were where... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react. Yumi Fukazawa gasped in shock. 'Kiss... me?' 'I told myself I must not, because of the terrible ordeal you had just suffered. It was not the right time. But these past few days while I was gone, I could think only of you the entire time. And now...' 'Sei Sato...' Yumi Fukazawa sighed her name. 'I thought about you too. All the time, while you were gone. I was worried I would never see you again.' Sei Sato lifted her hand to gently stroke Yumi Fukazawa on the cheek. 'I am sorry I ran off like that. I should have said something to you.' Taking a deep breath, Yumi Fukazawa said, 'Sei Sato, thee is something I have been considering over the past several days. I think we were meant to find each other. What happened to me... it was no accident of fate. I was meant to come where. You were meant to rescue me.' A bright smile broke across Sei Sato's face as soon as Yumi Fukazawa had spoken. 'You know,' she said, 'I had been thinking the same thing! That night when I found you I had been worried an unable to think. Some strange power led me out to the terrace, and that was when I saw you.' Yumi Fukazawa took Sei Sato's hand. 'So you think... we are meant to be together?' 'I have no doubt of it.' Slowly, Sei leaned in and was about to kiss Yumi. She then slaps her face away.  
'It will take more then that,' Yumi Fukazawa whispered in return.

To be continued... 


End file.
